User talk:Perchan
Archived You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:46, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Re.Re Sorry if you had to achrive cause if me. But as for Age either what could I change that could turn into its own Magic? Or could I make it for only gods, to explain their immortality?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:51, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I'll think hard on how to explain it, to separate it from other similar to magic. I won't use it to explain the god's immortality. But why in your opinion it wouldn't work? Cause I thought it would be better than just asking they are immortal. I don't want to just slap labels without the details. That is why I explained in Common Theory of Magic the gods, that during the formation of Earthland. Certain gods like Chronos or Anhksearm "in theory" as the origin of gods isn't known. That they are entities made of Ethernano and the forces they command. Like Chronos is made up of time and magic. I have to go this will be my last message for tonight.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:09, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Had enough time to fit one more message in. I hear ya. I'll just keep the gods non-aging as a part of their immortality. But I decided on one of Age's conditions. Unlike how Arc of Time can restore objects back to their past form. Let's say a caster lost an arm. Even if they rewind the time to from a 30 year old to a 20 year old. The missing arm isn't restored. It controls the "age" of the body. Not its time per say.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:12, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Can Daiki's Dragon parent use the three compact regression spells. , , and . Not for rp purposes, just for story. He's already dead. Ok. Thanks Can I make sorcery power completely separate from magic power kind of like how Ki is. It will have the same abilities (with very small tweaks) the only difference is it won't be connected to magic in anyway. If yes, I do plan on making a separate page for the new energy to describe it further. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:17, March 22, 2016 (UTC) My definition of sorcery is completely different from other definitions. In my definition magic does not equal sorcery. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:32, March 22, 2016 (UTC) I know. XD Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:37, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Pure Magic Yo, can I make something called Pure Magic? It's basically the manifestation and manipulating of the user's own aura to create "Pure" magical attacks without any added effect. There can be piercing attacks, blunt attacks and a variety of different usages, but it is just controlling their magic in it's "purest form". The user does not have to be using their magical aura to use this magic though I am going to make a version of Magical Aura which stems from Pure Magic although not many people truly use the magic. I was thinking it would be considered lost due to the fact that it is harder purely manipulate magic without giving it an added trait or a purpose ie: channeling the pure power into items for holder magic. Lemme know what ya' think! [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) I didn't fully explain it, I meant more of using their pure aura to create spells like "Aura-Shot" a bullet made of "aura" and spells along that line. It just doesn't have an added effect and couldn't be considered an elemental magic due to that. Basically it's somewhat like Alpha's Aura Magic but with a different name. Main reason I'm not calling it Aura Magic QOS is because A. I don't like putting my name at the end of things when there is a logical second name and B. It is not completely based on the principles that your version is. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) New Take Over Hey Per, I know this will sound hypocritical of me to ask, but can I make a new Take Over using my Angels as a basis; of course, this is exclusive for my use and all, so no other user will be able to use it. I have ideas on how it works because of Bayonetta. Still kinda pissed she lost to Dante, but Jeanne made that up by beating his sidekick, but I digress. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:41, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Just doin' my part. Tbh I was really confused by your response because others have done stuff like it and then I realized how shittily I explained it. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) In the tradininal sense sorcery is just another name for magic. However, I found no such name for magic on the main wiki so I believe it is free to use. Not to mention I like how "Sorcery" sounds. Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:42, March 23, 2016 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Bullet Spirit God Slayer Magic 滅気神魔法 Metsukishin Mahō Spirit God Slayer Magic (滅気神魔法, Metsukishin Mahō) is a Caster-Type Ancient Spell, that was created by the Shishin to free them from the Gods tyranny. It is an extremely powerful magic whose destructive properties rivals God Slayer Magic. Description It is a form of Ancient Spell in which the caster is able to attain the abilities of a " Spirit God", using a specific element as their type. The certain elemental type of God Slayer Magic can be conjured from the caster's body and be used for various purposes, mainly in combat. The four Spirit Gods are the life forces of the world, a power which the gods coveted. They sealed them away, stole their power and used it to make themselves stronger. It is because of this that the original usage of this magic was to free them. Only Seiryu, the Spirit King of the Wind, was able to elude capture and he was the first to teach this form of Magic. In addition, each style has its own unique sub-style. Similar to Spirit Slayer Magic, the caster is able to eat their own element but also use it for combative purposes. However, it appears that they cannot eat their own "God-like" element and instead one of a lower level. It is not vice-versa with Lesser Slayers, however, unless the Slayer has emptied out their own Magic Power to create a vessel for the respective element. Spirit God Slayer Magic once again saw a rise following the closure of the civil war between Dragons and Humans, along with the reign of Zeref ending. Spirit Force Achieving Spirit Force is completely up to the whelm of the Shishin. As manifestations of the raw elemental forces of nature when the Slayer eat a substance with powerful Magical properties, that is “related” to their respective element the Shishin can choose to allow the Slayer to link their essence with them and allow the Slayer to briefly meld into one being with them. In that way the Slayer will temporarily gain the Shishin’s strength and full abilities, which augmented with the Slayers own magic will make the both of them a force to be reckoned with. The two of them become one being and the Slayer becomes an elemental Lord like the Titans of old, the Shishin gains the advantages of a human soul and the latent potential that the human has yet to learn how to tap into and the human gains the Shishin’s knowledge and affinity with its element, which will many times over fortify their mind and body to the point where no one will be a match for their combined essence. Two very different people they will remain, but for a time the two of them will be closer than any being normally is permitted to become, and in that temporary time of union they both will be as one flesh, mind and body with no true separation between them. Managing Dragon Slayers There are only four Spirit God Slayer Magic styles so it is effectively a first come first serve. If you want to use one of the following Slayer-types, you must first ask the user who created it, if and only if you insist on using their own article. If you do not ask, you will recieve a warning. However, if you want to usea Slayer Magic in the following chart, I do plan on creating a Second Generation Holding Magic. Name Magic Sub-Magic Spirit Fire Spirit God Slayer Magic Healing Yamatohime Water Spirit God Slayer Magic Energy Absorption Genbu Earth Spirit God Slayer Magic Redirection Byakko Wind Spirit God Slayer Magic Time Space Magic Seiryuu Notes There are only four Spirit God Slayer Magic Style each corresponding to their respective Shishin. The Shishin are the guardians of the Celestial Spirit World ranked under the Celestial Spirit King. As the life forces of the world they connect the Celestial Spirit World with the Earth plane. Legend says that when all four Spirit God Slayers are in the same place they are able to call Celestial Spirit King Re: Blessings So I'm guessing that it would be limited to a magic similar to what the God is God of, and probably not incredibly powerful, only a few spells? Thanks Garlicfork (talk) 15:48, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Yo Per, could I create an Aether Devil Slayer? Ya know how Wind is focused on the offensive side, while Sky is focused on healing and support? This could be a combination of both with equal parts offense and equal part defense. An alternate name could also be Tempest, if Aether is too misleading. EDIT: Can there be Devil Slayer's taught by a demon/devil or is that exclusive to Demon Slayers. EDIT 2: Help there was a matrix glitch. Metal Devil Slayer Magic and Metal Devil Slayer Magic (QOS) would you mind deleting one of them? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) thank you so much, that was a train-wreck. Aether would be defined as the manipulation of air and wind, using it to create either calming, soft winds to heal or forceful bursts, gales and tornadoes + more windy shit for attacking. Not the actual full control of the asthenosphere. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) DS Permission Yo Per, I was wondering if I could get permission to make an Ancient Generation DS character. He'll be 400+, having turned into a dragon like Acnologia. His elements will be Purgatory for his original, but will have had a DS lacrima implanted 200 years later containing Oceanic DS Magic, what I would like to consider the strongest of water based Ds Magic as it allows the user to control all natural effects that an ocean would have, including but at a limited degree ice and steam, while the combination of the two elements would allow him to create high temperature steam, the combined elements being called either Steam/Vapor DS Magic. Thanks Per, and let me know.--[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 22:45, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. If you don't mind, I would compare my characters level of power similar to your "final boss" of this years DSR, Vincent Albion. My character would also have a few things that prevent him from being overpowered, his personality for one, I see this character like the character of Murdock from the original A-Team TV show, but I will try to keep him tame. I currently have no intention of making him cause I don't have any kind of pictures to even make him with. If you have any ideas or pictures you think would be good I would appreciate it cause I'm completely stumped right now. Thanks Per.--[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 22:55, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks about the pic's, I'll ask one of them, and I was just using Vinny as a basic comparison, minus his DS Magic cause he's the only Ancient Gen Ds that I know of right off hand.--[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 23:01, March 23, 2016 (UTC) QOS-Style Demons Yo, as the title suggests, I eventually want to make my own version of demons. Three Classifications. Uno: True Demons; immortal and can use both curses and magics and have enhanced senses, durability, strength, speed, reaction time, agility, as well as healing rate and toxin resistance. Dos: Etherious; artificially created by Zeref and are sealed inside of books; once the book is opened, the demon is released. Much like True Demons, they use curses and magic but are not immortal, they can be regenerated though from a near death state. Same abilities and the likes. Tres: Lesser Demons; these are easier to be taken over by users of Satan Soul, and their souls can be sealed into things like weapons and items, allowing someone to have a living weapon or a key that summons a lesser demon. They are only capable of magic, but have the same enhanced effects to a lesser degree and are also immortal. Lemme know what you think. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) God Slayer Hi Perchan, I was wondering if I needed permision from you in order for one of my wizards to practice God Slayer Magic. ComicMaster619 (talk) 01:02, March 24, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 We've been down this road before, Per. Unless the reviewers are just ranting like madmen, they're free to criticize. BTW, where are these scared people? A few complainers here and there doesn't count. The wiki is chugging on just fine, we are nearing 13,000 pages. I didn't really agree with Dazz's post at all since it was just to build up to appeal to us to discipline review bloggers. However, if what he said about chat has ever happened, that's a problem. I haven't seen anything to get alarmed about outside of that. 16:59:54 Fri God I want to create a god to later use on god soul. I already have written her story (god) and her characteristics (introduction and appearance). Basically, she is a god with three faces that represent the three aspects of life: creation, preservation and annihilation. Due to this, she was worshiped in various way, but solely represent the aspects of life. Here is her story and the person (in this case, cat) that will use the god soul: In ancient times, Trezmaria was associated with a plethora of subjects, from the goddess of birth and fertility to the goddess of death and war, although she is solely a representant of the aspects of life. In the north of Fiore she was worshiped as the goddess of agriculture and to her, a thousand of offerings where made to ensure good crops; however, the farmers of a certain village were not satisfied with the results and blamed, later attacking, the priestess of the said place and her beloved cat, offering both of them to the goddess. The priestess was sacrified, but Trezmaria interfered when they were about to kill the cat in an act of mercy due to the devotion of the girl in many years. Using her powers, she annihilated the entire village and its population, and chose the cat to be her vessel, granting it her powers and the characteristics of a human. Tell me if it's okay. Sanctus G. (talk) 17:19, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Svartl I wanted to create a species of creatures with this name. This is the general concept I have so far: They have bodies made entirely of eternano, allowing them to shape shift, and appear as shadows in the shape of men. They were the progenators of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes and taught it to the Doomkaiser Family through a ceremony known as the Right of Passage. Because their bodies are made from pure eternano, tehey are very susceptilble to magic canceling or draining attacks, such as Nullification Magic, Reflector, Magical Drain, etc. They exist only in the Lunar Eclipse World, and cannot not leave as long as teh White Dwarf Star (a magical item created by Asclepius Doomkaiser) resides in the world. All Svartls have a telepathic link with one another, and due to this link they live in a collective society with no clear leader. They are not a hive mind however. There can also be hybrids, who also possess the same link. My character Dead Skull, is actually a prototype hybrid because I never expected to go very far with this idea. Now I have an entire page I want to create. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:52, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Weather Magic So appareantly someone had already make an article about magic that utilizes weather. Someone in the past asked his permission to use that magic, but he refused and didn't give him his permission. While his spell type is "battle spell" type, I want to create a magic called "Weather", a magic that focuses on controlling weather (not for destruction/battle function). May I have your permission to create my own article? Thank you. H O P E (talk) 01:59, March 26, 2016 (UTC) hey i got a question. Lets say a character uses blast magic does it have to be an explosion at a specific location like Master Jiamma did or can it be like shooting ethernano from the hands like DBZ kai blasts? Ripcordkill345 (talk) 03:09, March 26, 2016 (UTC) yea thats why i wondering but yea awesome thanks :) Ripcordkill345 (talk) 03:21, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Exalted Ello there, Per, lady of the fanon and goddess of all things magic, I have come before thee to make a request. As of my time here, I'vve seen some trully bonker stuff. Near omnipotent entities, dragons capable of continent shattering feats, take overs which almost defy reasoning. Looking upon these entries it makes even my most over the top character or creation pale in comparisson. Not exactly sure where the limit goes. but I'd figured that I wanted to try and bring my own two cents into it all. With your permission, I would like to create a new being known as Exalted. What is an exalted? Well, they are basically beefy gods on speed and steroids. Their power levels can vary but they are generally considered to be a trully supreme being, capable of remarkable magical feats which even surpasses that of the most powerful beings on earthland, dragons included. Now, some would say that this is needless, since gods are pertty much on par if not greater than dragons already. To which I ask: Are they though? If we think about it, gods are rather pathetic when compared to dragons. I mean, the first god we ever got introduced to recieved a one hit KO by a natsu who was beefed up on a piece of Igneels already heavily decreased power. So while godslayer would seem to have an advantage over DS in a fight, when it comes to what they want to kill, they don't seem that necessary. Helpfull, perhaps, but not needed. Either way, I'm getting side tracked. Exalted can be summarized as the highest state of a god. basically a god's god. Like I've already said, these Exalted are immensely powerful, capable of astonishing physical and magical feats, curses and even miracles. Their strength is near unrivaled and their magic is trumped by none. Something which also set's exalted one's above other gods and on a similar pedestal as the dragons, an Exalted can not be slain by any other means than God Slayer Magic. God Slayer Magic is their only weakness, the single weak link in the mighty chain. Unlike dragons however, whom we have seen capabe of shrugging off even Dragon Slayer Magic, the Exalted are not quite as powerful in their defenses. GS magic slices through their magical protection like a hot knife through already melted butter. Despite that, GS magic will not guarantee victory. 10 GS's of monumental power could go up against an exalted and still lose. There is always only one Exalted in the world, much due to that it is in an Exalted's nature to not accept beings of equal or greater stature than them, thus they seek to destroy them at their earliest convenience. A being can become an Exalted by two means. A god that slays multiple other gods will become an Exalted, or a GS who lands the killing blow will become the next Exalted. As I mentioned earlier, Exalted ones can perform miracles. What do I mean by that? Magic can perform just about any task that you can imagine if you just know the right spells. However, it always comes at a cost. Ethernano and in the rare cases, your own health. A mircale is different from magic in one sense. Magic is the act of takng something and making something else out of it. Miracles is about taking nothing and getting something out of it. So, in other words, Exalted ones can perform magical feats without costs or drawbacks. There is a heavy limit to this but that is the basic concept. If you want to know more, let me know, otherwise, reject the idea and I'll be on my merry way. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 10:06, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Sound Devil Slayer Hey, Per. Since you've started allowing more obscure elements to be Slayer-ized, such as Gravity, I was wondering if I could use Sound as an element. My Sound Devil Slayer would have attacks based on noise and musical terms - screech, boom, metronome, crescendo etc. Many of their attacks would be invisible (like sound itself is) and would therefore be difficult to dodge. They would also have the ablity to create Resonances, sound created at the perfect frequency to cause objects to explode. similar to the way an opera singer can crack glass, except with any object. Being a Devil Slayer, they would be able to morph their body into pure sound to evade and evoke attacks. Similar to Yuuki Tenpooin's (from Code:Breaker) Scarlet Phnome, my slayer wuld be able to form a shield of sound around their body, to protect it from hostile physical forces. A study proved that noises from 20-140 hertz cause mitosis to be performed faster, meaning faster healing, which could be reproduced. What do you think? Thanks Garlicfork (talk) 15:14, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Neither is air, or light, or shadows. Just saying Garlicfork (talk) 15:18, March 26, 2016 (UTC) With the manipulation of sound ability, they could manipualte the sound directly down their throat and into their stomach, where it is consumed. Garlicfork (talk) 15:23, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Per I answered your question (Right here ^^^), what more do you want? Garlicfork (talk) 15:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Race Permission CSQ Hello Per, I was wondering if I could make my own race of mermaids? My idea differentiates from the current page and I have more details planned. The difference in mine is that I want to classify my race into the three different types commonly presented in tales: marine (always in water), semi aquatic (only transformed when wet), and sirens (usually having looser morals and often leading sailors to their dooms). Thank you for looking t my request :) CelestialSpiritQueen (talk) 15:20, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Do you think that I should restrict the Exalted's to myself or should it be permitted for public use if I so choose? HoloArc (talk) 15:51, March 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Freedom of Speech Lol, I'm with you there, I'm ready to just let this all be eaten away by the past. Great blog, I think you did a pretty good job seeing things from multiple perspectives. Sorry for any trouble I might've caused myself, though in all honesty, I do think my tone may have exaggerated my true feelings quite a bit. I'm not even half as upset as you might've made me out to be; nor do I really get upset that easily. I just felt I had to get some things off of my shoulders, again, when the opportunity presented itself on a public level. But as far as the whole "freedom of speech" ordeal comes, I do want you to understand my take on it. Am I denying others their freedom to express themselves? Of course not. But where I come from, you're not allowed to talk trash about anything or anyone unless you're able to back it up. It comes from respect, I feel like. I'm the kind of guy who won't even critique a bad movie. Sure, I may think it's bad, but since I can't make anything better, who am I to call it garbage? To me there are two kinds of opinions. Ones that are constructive, which are actually legitimate, and others that are obscene and exist for the sole purpose of blaspheming. I've already made it clear which side I thought those blogs were on. You don't like the series? That's fine, state your opinion all you like. But when you take it to the level of saying Hiro can't write or that all of his success is due to luck or what have you, that's where it becomes confusing for me, because it's honestly just like, "who are you to even say that?" There are different levels of opinions to me, and passing some of those levels just seems hypocritical and stupid to me. Again, I keep going back to examples of basketball, and though I'm not entirely sure you follow the sport or anything, I do feel the analogies are quite simple. Can a 14 year old tell Michael Jordan that he doesn't think he's good at basketball? Sure. But then can he go on to say that Michael Jordan doesn't know how to play the basketball or that he doesn't know what he's doing on the court or that he's only made it that far because he can jump really high? That's where the line is drawn for me to where it just becomes trolling, because it's so obvious that that 14 year old is clearly biased against MJ. Anyway, before I loop around into anymore circles, just wanted to thank you for touching base with me again like this, and wanted to let you know that I really do appreciate the concern. I'm a man of respect, I will always respect my peers, and I would never attempt to take away their freedom of speech. Part of the reason I'm so against talking trash in the first place is because of that respect factor; you never see me shoot down guys' ideas or tell them something silly like "your character sucks!" or "your character could never beat mine!" I'll treat everyone the same, be they an admin or a new user. Hopefully I've cleared some air by now for the guys who like to peep at other people's talk-pages, but if I haven't, well, then I've tried, and since I'd rather not contract arthritis from typing such long messages out, this shall be my final attempt in doing so in regards to this particular matter. Thanks again, Per!DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:56, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Can I use Flash Raven please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:45, March 26, 2016 (UTC) To be fair, this wiki is a benevolent dictatorship. Anyway, solid blog post. 20:16:18 Sat Hey Per, you can take possession of the Blood-Make page, if you'd like. Based on the history, you intended to do so before, but you changed your mind, I'm guessing. [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Wutchu Want?)']] 00:59, March 27, 2016 (UTC) God Creation Hello Per-sama, I was wondering if I could create Xihe, the Chinese Goddess of the Sun. She would solely be used for a new God Soul takeover, for a OC I will eventually make. SereneSky (talk) 01:34, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Oh yes, of course. I thought instead of her being necessarily summoned, she would use my OC's body as a vessel, since she was a small child. To explain it more, her village shamans would "cleanse" her body of all sins, and perform a complex and painful ritual to absorb Xihe into my OC's body. SereneSky (talk) 01:53, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:01, March 27, 2016 (UTC) The only thing I can think of would be sound waves, vibrations that travel through the air, but thats kind of silly Garlicfork (talk) 07:07, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :P Why did you delete Aledi Domocis??? Yo, so I'm working on a take-over, revamping it for my friend while she can't reach her computer and I was wondering if we could call a soul Poseidon Soul, not taking over an actual god, but a more of a monstrous mermanish form which is "the ultimate" form with complete control over all water. If that seems to make sense I guess. Can't really think of a much better way to explain the concept without writing out 3 paragraphs. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Only at a limited range via Hydrokinesis. Water outside of one's body has a longer range, capable of bringing water inland to transform into other take-overs. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) RE: RE: RE: Freedom of Speech Haha, yeah, that's for sure. And as far as reviews go, that's what I've been saying all along: a review is a "formal assessment or examination of something"; in my eyes, it should never be one-sided, whether it's completely for or against something. It should be an assessment, an evaluation, an examination; there's always going to be things you don't like, so yes, you should point them out. But should you exaggerate these points for your own sake of swaying the audience one way? Should you only include all the negative factors within the chapter? As you mentioned, the way it is now, Mang's blogs follow the same formula every time, in that they're more so hate blogs than they are actual reviews; no, let me rephrase that, they're not reviews whatsoever, lol. Freedom of speech is important, yes, but there are instances when it becomes blatantly obvious that a line is being crossed, that to me is when action is required. Let me give you a very sensitive example (and you can look this up on google as well, this is a legitimate, real-life example told to me by my Computer Labs teacher): a certain university allowed its teachers to create their own home pages under the school website (this I'm sure everyone has seen by now, as it would almost be weird in this day and age for a teacher to not have one). However, little did they know that freedom of speech would bite them in the ass, because, guess what one of those teachers did? He wrote an entire blog about how the holocaust was fake and that it never even happened in the first place, then went and posted it on the front page. The school initially wasn't able to do anything about it, since he wasn't technically being racist, and even if he was, you could surely argue that it was his opinion, right? But you get my point, eventually they had to do something about it, which thankfully, they did. Now, I'm not saying Mang is a hitler supporter, but if we were to translate this to another medium, say, the manga community, then yeah, I'd call him a manga racist, lol. But anyway, that's my final take on this, and really it's for you all of you to decide, since I am in no position to take any immediate action against it. I understand how powerful freedom of speech can be, but again, I do believe there's a limit to everything, and to me, a line is most definitely being crossed here. However, to be perfectly clear here, I'm not advocating for Mang's weekly hate blogs to end, all I'm asking is that they be made into legitimate reviews. I have nothing against him personally, and I have no reason to. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:57, March 27, 2016 (UTC) And oh yeah, hyped for the Royale! Actually, I needed a bit of clarification on that. I know I've asked you these questions before in the past, but for the sake of my… "quibble", I'd like your responses to be in a single, organized location: #What was the element restriction on Slayers again (specifically Dragon Slayers)? As in, how many elements is a single Dragon Slayer allowed to have access to? #How many "alt modes" is each individual Dragon Slayer allowed to have? And is this rule per character? Or per element? #What is your take on automatic healing factors, which apparently "heal any scratches and hematomas almost in an instant" as well as "heal" internal organs? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:05, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Ello Per, Holo again. Don't worry, I'm not gonna make some crazy suggestion once more. No, I just wanted to have a small thing clear to me. I belive you said that we have two weeks (until the royale starts) In which we could edit our characters. I just wanted to know for sure if that was the case and if so, what sort of edits can I do? Am I restricted to simply history and appearance or can I do such things such as editing my abilities and spells too if I so choose? Take Care HoloArc (talk) 19:14, March 27, 2016 (UTC) God Slayer Sorry for the late response, I wanted to make my character Zieff Rodriguez an Earth God Slayer, with your permission of course. ComicMaster619 (talk) 20:10, March 27, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Erebus Cade I want to make an alterate universe version of my character Aether Cade, and because he's still a Slayer, I need to ask permission. He'd use the same magic as Aether, but with a few changes due to his history. Erebus would still use Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic, Green Magic, Earth Magic, and Summoning Magic, but instead of Fusion, Unison Raid, and Organic Link Magic, Erebus would've become a Svartalfar Hybrid. This would give him access to Shadow Magic and the Lunar Eclipse Eyes instead. Other than that, they're basically the same outside of their personalities. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:46, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Darkness I would like to re-ask to make a Darkness Magic variation like how Water is one from Water Magic. I happen to find one already made Darkness. I did contact the owner and no replay if I can use it. So I would like to make my own version. My version is different than Darkness Magic. Where as, in traditional Darkness Magic is used to create ghostly creations or like energy blasts. Darkness (Td5) would be more using it to produce a series of effects. Like my Kladenets he can under Darkness Magic until if this request is approved can do different things. For one he possesses other that have darkness in their hearts. He can bring out the darkness of the land, turning it into something akin to tar. Yes the caster can become made of Darkness, but that can be a great weakness. As any kind of attack that emits light can harm the caster. It isn't limited to Light Magic or its variations.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:12, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, Per. Aside from being affected by any kind of attack that emits light of any kind. I was thinking as Darkness is simply the absent of light that its power is directly linked to the casters negative desires. If the caster doesn't have any or they are replaced by positive desires, than Darkness loses its potency. [[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:30, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Per, can we discuss this on Chatango? I rather speak more freely there. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 04:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) God Creation Wow, I'm going crazy with request recently, lol. Anyway, i wanted to ask if I could create a God named Sperthe Mou (It's am anagram of Prometheus, the guy who gave knowledge and fire to humans), A knowledge god. He's going to give a blessing to my main character to assist him in using his Mathe-Magics. The blessing will be called Calculations of the Brain God. Thanks Garlicfork (talk) 07:44, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Transendent, Hey Per ur new icon really suits u Hey per what up i would like to ask u if i could create a new lost Magic called Transendense, it is both a light and dark based magic JackWerewolf-13 Transendense *It is life Mavis's illusion magic, instead it creates actual creatures of light, for a very short time *It can heal others who are good or on the border between bad and good and are yet to decide *It can vanquish most evil creatures U can let me know what i should get rid or add JackWerewolf-13 MadameMist's annoying questions Hi, I was wondering if I could make Spider Magic. There's a page (Arc of Spiders) on it already but it's barely even been touched for a while and another page (Arachnid Magic) that's very exclusive and also barely completed. Thanks. xx MadameMist (talk) 11:52, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Well I was thinking having the ability to create/manipulate spiders. MadameMist (talk) 11:58, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Should I just not worry about this page and make like Spider Creation or edit the Arc of Spiders page? MadameMist (talk) 12:06, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi Perchan I was wondering if i could make three different magics? 1. Berserker magic is the first which basically takes away the damage from most magical attacks and will give you faster regeneration but the downside is that the normal pain from an attack is increased by tenfold 2. God magic... yeah i noticed there was a dragon magic so i though why not make a god one two counter it... the basic differences are god magic is much more powerful than god slayer magic and instead of having a black tint it is a white one. 3. reincarnation magic, last but definitely not least. it basically revives you if you die at the cost of 90% of your magic power (hence reincarnation not resurrection magic because reincarnations are usually weaker) that's all i have to ask, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think HermesGaming (talk) 14:10, March 28, 2016 (UTC)